The use of mobile devices, such as cell phones, smartphones, tablets, and laptop computers, has increased rapidly in recent years, which, along with the rise in dominance of the Internet as the primary mechanism for communication, has caused an explosion in activity in publication systems including, among others, electronic commerce (“ecommerce”) systems.